1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housing members and more particularly to a housing member adapted for use in connection with electrical, communications and measuring devices.
2. Prior Art
Housing members such as those used in the electrical, communications and measuring fields which receive, internally of a sealable housing member, a plurality of component parts are known. It is also known to arrange such housings in a shock absorbing mounting such that one or more of such members can be mounted in a supporting frame which is capable of protecting them against vibration and shock. See for example German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,665,772. The use of diagonal spring mounts protecting against movement in all directions are also known. It is likewise known to design the housings in a pressure and water tight manner wherein a removable front cover for the housing is sealed to the housing body through a front edge seal.
In such prior art constructions, often times the removable front of the housing is equipped with controls, dials, etc. which are also sealed water tight to the front, for example by means of O-rings.
In the use of such devices, it is often necessary to gain access to the interior of the housing in order to service the components contained therein. However, such prior art housings, and particularly when positioned in a vibration absorbing mount, are incapable of giving unobstructed access to the housing interior and particularly to the components carrier therein. This has often necessitated complete removal of the housing front. In those instances where the housing front is equipped with controls etc. which are operatively coupled to the components within the housing, the necessity to remove the front is objectionable.
Further, in servicing the components arranged in the housing, it is often desirable to be able to at least partially remove the components carrier. When doing so, however, it is important that the components carrier not be fully removed from the housing, particularly unintentionally.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide a housing of the type described which has means for allowing partial removal of the components carrier to a secure intermediate position wherein the carrier, although partially removed from the housing, is in fixed position preventing further accidental removal and where the housing is equipped with an openable front which is capable of being opened to a full extent allowing unobstructed access to the interior of the housing even when the housing is mounted in a protective frame.